The present invention is directed to a leg exercise machine and, more particularly, to a leg exercise machine having an adjustable leg support for performing at least two separate exercises.
Exercise machines are used by many persons for maintaining physical fitness and building muscle mass. Exercise machines are often designed to exercise a particular muscle group, and a user may work on four or five separate machines during the course of a workout to work the various muscles of the body. Each of these machines is often large in size and expensive. It is advantageous to combine multiple exercises within a single machine to reduce the amount of space required for exercising, and to lessen the cost of purchasing equipment.
Leg-exercising machines for performing both leg extensions and leg curls are known. To perform leg extension exercises, the user engages a leg exercise device while in a seated position. The user""s leg are initially bent at approximately a ninety degree angle. The user applies force to the exercise device by straightening his or her legs. Movement of the exercise device is resisted by a weight stack or other resistance element. When the user""s legs are in the extended position, the user reduces the force applied to the exercise device by bending the knees and allowing the exercise device to return to the starting position to complete the exercise. In leg curl exercises, the user maintains the same seated position with his or her legs in a straight, extended position. The user pushes down on the exercise device by bending the knees until the legs are bent at approximately a ninety degree angle. The user then reduces the amount of force by straightening his or her legs and slowly allows the exercise device to return to the starting position.
One drawback of existing multi-exercise machines is that the supports for the legs are not adjustable to properly support the user for all the combination of exercises. By way of example, a leg extension/leg curl machine typically includes a single leg support in a fixed position to support the user""s leg during both leg curl and leg extension exercises. In prior art exercise machines, the leg support is not adjustable and remains in the same position for both exercises. During leg extension exercises, it is desirable to place the leg support close to the user""s knee to keep the knee aligned with the pivot point of the exercise device during the exercise. However, when the leg support is placed close to the user""s knee, it interferes with the user""s leg movement during leg curl exercises. Thus, a fixed leg support does not provide optimum support for both exercises. Because of the lack of adjustment, the user is not properly supported in either exercise, which may result in injury.
Thus, there remains a need for a leg exercise machine which is easily adjustable to properly support a user through a number of separate exercises.
The present invention is directed to an exercise device having a knee alignment support that is selectively positionable allowing for support to a user""s legs during a number of exercises. The selective placement of the support allows for a single machine to be used for several exercises, each of which has proper leg support for the user. The invention includes a frame structure, a seat member supported by the frame structure, and a resistance device that is overcome by the user during the exercises. A leg exercise assembly having a leg member is positioned adjacent to the seat member and connected to the resistance device. A knee alignment support is positioned adjacent to the seat support for supporting the user""s legs during the exercises. The knee alignment support is movable between an inner position and an outer position for performing the various exercises.
A method of performing leg exercises is also included in the invention. The user positions the knee alignment support in a front position. The user then sits on the support member with their legs over the knee alignment support and under a leg member for performing leg extension exercises. The user then adjusts the knee alignment support to a back position, and adjusts their feet over the leg member for performing leg curl exercises.
The invention also includes an alternate pull device positioned behind the support member where the user sits allowing for additional exercises to be performed.